


Let Me Help

by fightingdreamr



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Consensual, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Sexual Content, fem dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 23:03:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3095849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightingdreamr/pseuds/fightingdreamr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The inquisitor's guilt at her feelings for Cole does the last thing she wants: summons him.</p><p>(Quite possibly the sappiest thing I've ever written.)</p><p>(Could work as a distant-ish sequel to my last Cole fic- "It's Complicated")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Help

The last beams of light danced across the stained glass of her windows before the sun finally ducked behind the snowy mountaintops which comprised her entire view. She had been watching as the colors slowly pulled themselves across the vaulted ceilings of her quarters, illuminating the dark stone and giving it a life of its own for a brief moment. As the firelight took over and her room dimmed, the faint glow from the Anchor on her hand caught her attention.

The Inquisitor let out a sigh as she studied it; it was a physical reminder of just how high the stakes were- a symbol of all that had been lost and how much things had the possibility to change. Every decision she made would affect hundreds, if not more, lives. The mere thought of the responsibility itself was enough to overwhelm her at times. She hated thinking about it, so she shifted her weight and changed her focus as she leaned against one of the pillows on her white couch, staring at the firelight. The friendships she was fostering with the team she’d put together helped to keep her grounded- helped her forget about the horrible burden for a bit.

She thought of those with whom she’d spent time recently, recalling the events of the day. Try as she might, however, her mind never seemed to stray far from Cole… He was so odd, yet intriguing. Even the quirks which seemed to unnerve others she found to be… endearing. A familiar feeling began to swell in her chest as a smile crept across her face. She loved the strange, roundabout ways he did things. He was sweet and selfless, and so incredibly… charming, though she was almost certain he was so unwittingly. That, of course, just made him even more captivating. She was fascinated by him, protective of him even… Whenever her thoughts turned to him she couldn’t help but let them wander. She wanted to hug him, to embrace him with all of her and reassure him that he was fine just the way he was, to thank him for being who he was, to let him know how much he meant to her…

She bit her lip and hugged the pillow tightly to her chest as she let her thoughts wander further than she knew she should… How would it feel to lean in and softly kiss is lips? She let out a small moan as she imagined the scene- cupping his face in her hands, tracing his cheekbones with her thumbs, pressing her lips against his… The warm feelings in her chest (which had been steadily building ever since her thoughts had first turned to him) crept over the rest of her body, engulfing her in the manufactured euphoria of her fantasy- 

No.

It was wrong. She shouldn’t think about him that way. He wasn’t like her or anyone else in the Inquisition. Hell- she didn’t even know if he could feel anything in response to her, not like a human could. She remembered the terrible fate which had corrupted Solas’ friend and feared her influence could do the same to Cole.

A frown quickly took the place of her smile. The warm feeling which had encapsulated her turned cold as guilt flooded the newly formed void in her mind where her fantasies had just been. 

“Pangs in my stomach, light sweat on my forehead, white knuckles grab at my pillow. I shouldn’t feel this way. Selfish, foolish, harmful. I don’t want to hurt him.”

The inquisitor let out a small shriek as Cole’s voice manifested beside her. She sprang to her feet and tossed the pillow she was clutching out of shock. The pillow hit him gently in the face and seemed to hang there for a spilt second before softly falling into his lap.

“Cole!? I’m so sorry- I- you scared me.”

“Oh… I didn’t mean to startle you. You were hurting. I want to help.”

Of course he did.

She tried to regain her composure, but just ended up pacing in front of the couch where the spirit was now sitting. “Cole… You can’t just _appear_ like that… I…”

She hoped he hadn’t seen what she’d been thinking only moments previously, but she knew that he probably had. Her face burned as blood rushed to her cheeks, she was embarrassed that the spirit had been able to see her desires.

He looked to her with big, innocent eyes, clearly not understanding the social protocol various members of the Inquisition and herself had tried to teach him. The corner of her lip curled into a half smile. He had begun to fidget with the pillow, his expression nonchalant, as if their current encounter had the context of something experienced every day. It was so adorably… _Cole_ …

She shook her head, trying to physically dislodge the thought. “I think it’s best if you leave.” She admitted with a frown.

“But I can help.”

She let out a loud, exasperated sigh and plopped down next to him on the couch. “I don’t know if you can, Cole…”

“You’re worried that you’ll change me, but you didn’t when you had the chance to.” The amulet around his neck which protected him from binding glittered in the firelight. “You’re scared I’ll become a demon, but I can’t now.”

“It’s not just that, Cole… I” She broke eye contact with him and looked down at her lap. “I don’t understand why I feel this way… I don’t think I’m supposed to. And- and if you ‘helped,’ I… I’d be scared that I was taking advantage of your nature.”

“But you’re in pain. I can help make it better.” He said, adamantly. “Heart jumps to my throat. Blush on my cheeks. Stomach churns with guilt. No. Wrong. I shouldn’t…”

Startled as he narrated her own experience, the Inquisitor brought a hand up, creating a physical barrier between them. “Cole, please.”

A moment of uncomfortable silence hung in the air. She squeezed her eyes shut as her mind came to the inevitable conclusion; the only solution to the problem she was facing. “Cole- there is a way you can help…” She fought against everything inside her as she pressed on with her request. The words felt like burning poison as they rose through her throat, “Make me forget, Cole.” She demanded, looking back to him and trying to keep her face stern.

“Then I won’t feel this pain and you won’t be in danger. Erase these feelings from me- It’s the only way… Please.” Her eyes began to water around the edges and her tone turned from authoritative to begging. 

She didn’t want to forget him, but she knew she couldn’t stop thinking about him on her own, and her own guilt at her feelings would only attract him- she didn’t know how much longer she’d have the willpower to refuse his help.

“Again?” He asked, looking down at his fumbling hands, shielding his face with his hat.

Her eyes shot wide open. “Again? What do you mean?” She asked him, her heart stopping momentarily in alarm.

“Every time I come to help, you ask the same thing. It’s better for a while, but then it’s not again. You always end up here.”

She blinked, watching his lips sadly confess his deeds. “Always?” She asked, “Just how many times have I asked you to erase my memory?”

“This time is the fourth one.” He admitted, matter of factly.

She furrowed her brow. Her hands began to tremble from the revelation. “Four?” She asked, rhetorically. She felt her face begin to burn again, wondering just how long he had been aware of her secret.

“You want it to be bad. If it’s bad then you don’t have to take the chance. You can blame yourself and hide away because you feel like you should feel guilty and embarrassed.” He looked back to her and ran his fingers over the pillow. “But it’s not bad. You don’t want to take advantage of me- when you think about kissing me, it’s not because you want to use me to feel good- it’s because you want to show me how much you care about me. You want to make me happy, and the thought of making me happy makes you happy.”

Cole lifted his hand from the pillow and let it hover over the Inquisitor’s hand for a second before slowly letting it down to rest on top of hers. “I want you to be happy. I want to help. Please… let me. Please don’t push me away again.”

His hands were a little colder than she expected them to be, but it wasn’t unpleasant… it was like the cool rush of the taste of mint. Her heart began to speed up at his touch. She lifted her hand and interlaced her fingers with his, grasping his hand in hers. “Can… can you, uh,” She didn’t know how to finish her question, “Can you feel physical pleasure? Is your body human… _that_ way?”

“When the blades of our enemies cut me in the field… it hurts. When the cats in the larder rub on my leg, their fur feels soft. And when you touch my hand… I like the way it feels.” He looked down at their hands, fingers interlaced, then shifted his attention back to her face. His eyes were almost hidden under the brim of his hat.

He squeezed her hand. “I want to help you feel happy.”

She trembled at his touch. Inside she battled herself, trying to decide if she should allow herself to give in. Did he even know what he was saying? Could he really understand what it would entail if she let him- “You don’t have to fight anymore.” His soothing voice interrupted her train of thought, “I want to help. Let me help.”

His words pushed her over the edge. “Cole…” She leaned in, and brought her hand up to the brim of his hat. With a gentle motion she slipped it backward, letting it fall of his head as she ran her fingers through his light blond hair, sweeping it out of his face. 

She looked into his eyes. They were so soft, both in hue and in sincerity. She let herself fall into them, drinking in the essence of his being as she slowly moved her face closer to his. Her eyes closed and she pressed her lips onto his. At first he didn’t move his mouth, as if he were unsure of what to do… She was just about to open her eyes to see what was wrong when she felt him, like a light tingling in the back of her mind. He must have been searching for what she wanted. His lips pressed back against hers and he tilted his head slightly, as if he were yielding himself to her discretion. 

She moaned a bit, a reaction to the electric pulse she felt emanating from her chest and spreading through her body. Her heart began to beat faster. She broke the kiss, softly, “Cole… does it feel good to you? I… I don’t want to keep going unless it feels good to you too.”

“It feels… wet. But a good wet.”

She couldn’t help but let a quick laugh escape as a result of his awkwardness- that was one of the things she loved about him, afterall. “Are you sure?”

“Yes. I like it.”

She started to lean back in, but had an idea, “You know how you can feel people’s pain? Can you also feel their happiness? Try to feel what I’m feeling… how you are making my body feel…”

He nodded, then closed his eyes. His lips parted as if he were expecting another kiss. He looked so sincere, so innocent, so pure and free of ulterior motive… She closed her eyes and pressed her lips against his as she massaged the back of his head with her fingers. She planted a few soft, short kisses on him and then moved in for something a little more intimate. She parted her lips and let her tongue dart out, wetting his lips. She felt him again in her mind, like a tickle on her brain. He must have been connecting to her like she had suggested. He parted his lips and allowed her in. She moved her tongue into his mouth, massaging his. Her heart was pounding against her chest. She could feel her arousal begin to blossom as her nipples hardened against the lace of her bra.

Cole moaned softly into her mouth as she kissed him. The sound ignited something inside of her. She moaned back; a quick, hungry moan. Without thinking she unhooked her fingers from his and slipped them up underneath his shirt, lightly tracing small circles on his lean stomach. His skin was supple in contrast to the rough material of his shirt. “Oh!” He exclaimed, breaking their kiss.

The inquisitor used the moment to release the back of his head and brought her hand down to the hem of his shirt. She grabbed at the material and pulled it up, revealing small but defined ab muscles and a shallow navel. “Put your arms up.” She softly instructed as she peeled the clothes off the rest of his torso, careful to leave his amulet on.

She tossed his shirt onto the floor and surveyed his body. His ivory skin tapered out from his stomach to a set of wide, strong shoulders which gave way to surprisingly muscular arms for his frame. She guessed she hadn’t noticed before due to the fact that he preferred his sleeves to always be long and baggy. “Oh, wow…” She whispered, tracing her fingers lightly over his pectoral muscles while applying a soft push, causing him to lie back on the couch.

She straddled his body, her excitement causing her to inadvertently begin to rock her hips. She bent down and kissed the nape of his neck while continuing to massage his muscles. “I like that.” Cole announced as she did so, and then let out a small groan. “My body- I feel hot all over… Something’s happening…”

She felt what he meant as he began to grow hard in between her thighs. She grinned, “That’s normal. Does it feel good?” She asked, feeling a bit guilty- as though she were corrupting him somehow.

“Yes.” He confessed, his breath catching with a gasp. “I… I want to see you too.” He added as he brought his hands up and grabbed at the back of her shirt, pulling softly as if he were asking permission.

The Inquisitor sat back up and smiled at him before pulling her shirt off at his request. He looked up at her, eyes twinkling as they drank her in. He slowly traced his fingers up the soft skin of her stomach and cupped her breasts over the lace of her undergarments with his hands. “They’re soft!” He narrated with surprise. “I didn’t know they’d be soft!”

He gently squeezed her breasts, which sent an unexpected jolt through him- both as a reaction to what he was doing as well as to how it made the Inquisitor feel. He was becoming even stiffer as she gently rocked herself back and forth. He could feel the warmth emanating off of her most intimate place even through the clothing that separated them. He gave himself over to the sensation, which was mirroring the pleasure he could sense from the inquisitor as she leaned back down and began to kiss his collarbone. Cole closed his eyes slightly, feeling them flutter as he waves of enjoyment tickled his skin. “It feels good.” He whispered as he squeezed her breasts.

Her kisses on his collarbone left slightly wet lip prints. She blew softly on them, causing his skin to come alive at the sensation. He let out an uncontrollable whimper at the feeling it caused him. “This makes me feel happy…” He announced, the pleasure he was feeling at all the new sensations caused his voice to waiver as she continued to massage his chest with her hands.

“Oh, Cole..,” She whispered into his collarbone as a smile spread across her face. She could feel herself becoming wet as she rocked herself against his erection, letting the friction stimulate her clitoris through her clothing. 

She didn’t know how much longer she could stand it. She pushed herself off of the couch and grabbed his wrist, tugging him toward the bed. He let her lead him. She stopped just short of the edge of the mattress and hugged him, bringing her lips to his again as she embraced him tightly. He moaned and kissed her for a few moments before bringing his hands up and tenderly tracing his fingers across her back. One of his fingers slipped under the back of her bra, which startled him. He still didn’t know if he understood clothes; he hadn’t even known they came off until Ser Cullen had lost so badly at Wicked Grace. Curious, he slipped the rest of his fingers under it and pulled until it gave way. He felt the straps slide off of her shoulders.

She smiled as she pulled herself away from his lips and grabbed her bra before tossing it to the side. Cole studied her breasts, which were heaving lightly with her short, excited breaths, then brought his hands up and cupped them again. He could feel her nipples, which were getting harder as he squeezed. “Mmmmmmm…” She moaned as he touched her, then brought her hands up to his stomach and began to loosen his belt. 

Cole could feel his penis flinch with anticipation as her hands accidentally brushed it while she was working with the buckle. Excitement swelled inside him as she pulled his belt off and tossed it to the floor. She applied a bit of pressure to his shoulders, which caused him to fall backward onto the bed. His knees hung over the side. The inquisitor removed his boots and socks and began to massage his feet with her hands. Cole breathed in deeply at her firm yet gentle touch. As she pressed the tips of her thumbs into the arches of his feet he could feel the strain from the day melt away. He closed his eyes, letting himself get lost in the sensation. Suddenly one of his toes was surrounded by something warm and wet. He gasped as she began to suck with her mouth and press her tongue against his toes. “Ah!” He yelped, caught off guard. “It tickles… but also it… oooh.”

It felt unlike anything he had ever felt before. He could feel his hips begin to buck involuntarily as a result of what she was doing with her tongue on his toes. Slowly, he brought one of his hands to his erect shaft and cupped it over his pants, liking the way the pressure felt on him as he moved his hips back and forth. 

After a while she brought her mouth away from his feet and smiled, then stood up and removed her own boots and pants. She smirked at him and she hooked her index fingers under opposite sides of her panties, then pulled them down her legs, slowly, as if she were making a show of it. Cole watched, his mouth hanging open slightly. Her legs curved in a way he couldn’t see when she was wearing her armor. Her skin looked smooth and supple illuminated by the soft glow from the fireplace.

The Inquisitor stepped out of her undergarments and moved back to where Cole was on the bed. She pulled at his pants and slid them down to reveal thick, muscular thighs, as well as the ever-growing bulge in his undergarments. When his pants were around his ankles, he kicked a bit so they’d fall all the way off. She climbed back on top of him and kissed his lips, moaning into his mouth as their tongues danced. 

“Cole…” She said rhetorically as she pulled herself away from his mouth and began to kiss his neck. 

“Yes?” he asked, his voice quivering from the tingling sensation on his neck where she was kissing him.

“You’re perfect.” She whispered as she kissed him. She began to move his kisses downward, slowly moving from his neck to his collarbone, then onto his right pectoral muscle, then his nipple, which she licked and blew on, causing him to jump at the phenomenon. 

He groaned with delight before trying to answer. “But I don’t always say the… the right… the right thing and I…” He was finding it somewhat difficult to speak. He quickly forgot what he was talking about as her kisses traveled down his abs and past his navel, making their way right up to the edge of his undergarments. 

She began to massage his thighs with her hands as she kissed him, her lips meeting the small trail of hair which began to form under his navel and led downward... She then pulled away and rubbed her cheek on his manhood, over his smallclothes, before bringing her mouth to the edge of the fabric and biting, pulling his underwear off with her teeth as she continued to massage his legs. Cole yelped in excitement as his throbbing member jumped free of the restraint. 

The inquisitor brought her hands up to his testicles and began to fondle them lightly. She licked her lips and stared at Cole with a somewhat predatory expression, then softly kissed the tip of his penis. Her lips pressed down, encapsulating the head and beginning to engulf his shaft. She sucked on him, letting her tongue press firmly against him as she flicked it back and forth as best she could, given the limited space in her mouth. “Aaaah!” Cole unintentionally gasped- a high pitched noise which drove the Inquisitor wild. 

She continued to slurp him up inside of her until the tip of her nose was buried in a tuft of blond pubic hair. Cole could feel himself reach the back of her throat. His eyes widened as she continued to suck, slowly moving her mouth up and down on him, all while caressing his balls with the tips of her fingers. 

Jolts of pleasure began to shoot through his whole body, the sensations becoming less and less erratic and stronger as she kept working. It was no use, he couldn’t help but give in. “Oooh- I… It feels so… ah!”

He couldn’t form a complete thought. She took her mouth away from him and licked the side of his shaft before climbing back on top of him. The inquisitor straddled his waist, softly grabbing the base of his penis and angling it so the tip danced against her clitoris, which was shimmering with her wet arousal. 

She moaned and smiled at him before guiding him toward her slippery opening. “Are you ready?” She asked.

He nodded, feeling like he couldn’t hold out any longer. “Please…” He begged as the tip of his cock slid against the mouth of her vagina.

She slowly lowered herself onto him, and Cole moaned as he felt himself slip inside of her. She was warm, wet, and tight against him. He felt her everywhere as she clamped her kegel muscles down. “Oh, fuck.” She whined as she brought her right index finger to her clitoris and began applying pressure. 

She yelped with euphoria as she pumped the muscles in her legs, riding up and down on Cole’s hard shaft. His pubic hair began to stimulate her labia as she rode him. Cole gasped, feeling electric tingles beginning to jump through his muscles. Waves of enjoyment began to course through his veins, it felt unbelievable as she bounced on top of him, her breasts jiggling from the movement. He could feel her thighs tighten and her legs begin to twitch. Her finger was moving quickly across her clit. “Cole, I’m gonna…” 

He couldn’t hold back any longer. He felt his cock grow hard as a swelling pressure in his testicles finally gave way. “Aaaaaaaaaahhh! Oooh! Oh!” He yelped, having nearly no control over the sounds he was making as his rigid dick throbbed inside of her, emptying its load as his body writhed in orgasmic bliss below her.

Her eyes went wide. “Maker- you’re so hard, I… I…” As he erupted inside of her she could feel her own walls begin to quake. She pressed firmly on her clitoris as she bucked on top of him. She was almost there…

“Oh, oh Cole!” As his load trickled out of her it mixed with his pubic hair, which kept stimulating her lips. She brought her finger down for only a second to coat it with his juices, then brought it back to her clit. The lubricant provided an even more enhanced sensation as she moved the tip of her finger back and forth quickly across her most sensitive area. The familiar warmth grew inside her, and she could feel herself begin to tremble inside. “I’m… I’m…”

She threw her head back and moaned with unadulterated ecstasy as her orgasm rocketed through her body. “Oh! Oh! Oh Cole! COOOLLLE!” Her hips bucked as she clamped down on his still-erect member, riding him up until the last waves of pleasure dissipated. 

Panting and covered in sweat, she looked down at him and smiled. 

“You’re happy.” He stated, returning her smile.

She nodded before pushing herself off of him and reached off to the nightstand, where she kept a pitcher. She dampened a washcloth and cleaned them both before planting a soft kiss on Cole’s forehead. The inquisitor collapsed next to him on the bed before turning to face him. She rested her head on his chest and kissed his pec. “Cole…”

“Yes?” He asked, unable to shake the smile on his face.

“Are you happy too?” She asked as she nuzzled his chin with the top of her head.

“Yes.” He answered, meaning it with every fiber of his being. “So happy.”

He closed his eyes and kissed the top of her head, smelling the sweet perfume of her hair as he did so. “Thank you, for letting me help.”

“ _I love you._ ” she thought to herself. Cole’s heart jumped when he heard her thoughts. The feelings swimming in her chest mirrored his own. Was _that_ what he was feeling? Could this be more than just wanting to offer help?

“I… I love you too.” He whispered softly into her hair before bringing his hand up and softly tracing a heart shape onto her back…


End file.
